


Letting Go

by Santa_Cruz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Ficlet, and everyone needs someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santa_Cruz/pseuds/Santa_Cruz
Summary: You don't have to bear the weight anymore, Chloe
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 25





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Aspect, for betaing this for me.

There's something about having someone hold you after being hurt for so long.

  
The room is warm and quiet, with the soft sound of music repeating the CD playlist once again. You both lay on your side in each other's arms. Her leg is around your hip and her arms hold your head. You feel the softness of her neck as you gently caress your nose against her skin. Without opening your eyes, you take in the warmth, the smell of her scent, and being in someone's arms.

Her fingers run through your hair to the back of your neck, lightly scratching or swirling small circles and patterns with her fingertips. You feel yourself falling asleep and you fight it because you don't want to miss anything from her; you've already missed too much.

Then this feeling you have begins to consume you and you feel yourself start to break. Your stomach tightens, it grips your heart along with your throat, and you can't swallow. You've taught yourself to keep this part of you hidden. But as you feel her holding you, an uninvited tear slowly runs across the bridge of your nose and your breath hitches. She leans down, kisses the top of your head, and continues to comfort you.

You know deep down that she's the only one that truly knows who you are. You had put up a defensive wall and hidden this part from everyone else... One came close and you called her your Angel. You wanted to let go and show this side of you to her, but she was just out of reach, never fully there. You wanted more, needed more, and she couldn't give you what you were hurting for.

It's there now, within the safeness of these arms. Then you feel her lips briefly touch your forehead and the slight scratch of her nails on the back of your neck. You feel yourself letting go, and it's going to hurt.

You've endured this fight you have with this last inner demon. It was the first one to appear and the most ruthless of them all. You know so because you've lost the battle again and again… and again.

Your breathing becomes in sync with hers. This feeling seeps in to fight with your tormented heart, and it scares you. You've battled with it many times over the years, and with every heartbreaking loss, it left you more broken each time.

Your hand bunches up the back of her shirt as your body starts to shake. You're scared you might be holding too tight or that she will pull away, not wanting this from you. But she stays by your side, not letting you go.

She whispers to you that you're safe; there's a promise that she won't go anywhere, not without you. You are now her priority. You let out the first wounded sob, and you feel her draw you closer; her embrace is unyielding like no other. Your last will to defy is relinquished. You breathe with her, you let go, she's there, and you feel her love enter your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> **Other stories, check em' out** | **Music Playlists**  
> ---|---  
> [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131271) | **Life is Strange - Pricefield**  
> [And That's How I Would Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501835) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ohME6aIJFML0ekXf0nZzF)  
> [Belly Button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683547) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEZzA99kgxVbMBcylMw3On6v)  
> [Chloe Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306863) |   
> [Life is Saw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893310/chapters/49664687) |   
> [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871243) | **Chloe Price - Priceless**  
> [Social Distancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266878/chapters/58484278) |  [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oQOVxgWOdH03rrjTUC8eR?si=zp73LwzyS16j2VedBOUCow)  
> [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817673/chapters/57227440) |  [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNcn8xzWbTEY_YbjrjTAH5znCwDScqoUD)  
> [The Chase **NEW!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479217/chapters/61805629) |   
> [This Action Will Have Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360968/chapters/43474439) |   
> [Watchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919501/chapters/60305110) |   
> | 


End file.
